Jaffar
Jaffar (ジャアファル), "The Angel of Death," is an enemy in Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken who can become a playable unit later in the game. He was an emotionless killer in the employ of Nergal until he was changed by the kindness of Nino, the first person he ever came to care for. Profile Jaffar was discovered by Nergal as an orphan, sleeping among a pile of dead bodies. Nergal took in the boy, impressed by his evident skill, and began to train him. At some point later, Jaffar was sent by Nergal to infiltrate the Black Fang, an infamous league of assassins. His natural talents, combined with Nergal's training, allowed him to rise through the group's ranks quickly. He eventually replaced Jerme, The Death Kite, as one of the Four Fangs, the most powerful members of the organization. In Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken, Jaffar is first seen in a cutscene in The Dread Isle (Eliwood's Chapter 18, Hector's Chapter 19). Ephidel, upon learning that a member of the Black Fang, Leila, was actually a spy for Ostia, summoned Jaffar to kill her for betraying the group. Ephidel then commanded Jaffar to leave her corpse in the forest for Eliwood's army to find. Jaffar later subdued Lord Elbert at Nergal's command during his escape attempt in Dragon's Gate (Eliwood's Chapter 19, Hector's Chapter 20). During this time, Jaffar had a brief confrontation with Eliwood and his group, but he was ordered to go to Bern and await his next mission. The Four Fangs were later summoned by Sonia in Kinship's Bond (Eliwood's Chapter 21, Hector's Chapter 22) and were commanded to track down and kill Eliwood and his friends. The turning point for Jaffar came when he met a young girl named Nino in Four-Fanged Offense. Nino was supposed to meet up with him after a mission, but then she found Jaffar hurt and bleeding badly, and had tended to his wounds when he passed out on the floor; for his part, Jaffar had seen Nino from afar sometimes, but they had never been face to face. When he came to his senses, Jaffar asked why Nino had spared him, remembering the Black Fang's code to kill the weak so that the strong may rise; she replied that, as a fellow Black Fang, she did not want him to die. This is the first time Jaffar felt emotions, and over time he began to care for Nino. In Battle Before Dawn (Eliwood's Chapter 26, Hector's Chapter 28), Sonia had ordered Jaffar and Nino to assassinate Prince Zephiel secretly on behalf his father, King Desmond of Bern. After Nino accepted the mission, Sonia told Jaffar to stay behind for more details, telling him that after assassinating Prince Zephiel, he was to kill Nino so that the King would have a scapegoat upon which to blame the Prince's death. Jaffar openly wondered why Sonia would want to kill her own daughter, but ultimately told her it had nothing to do with him. Jaffar and Nino infiltrate the Prince's manse, and Jaffar, upon knocking out Prince Zephiel, tells Nino it is time for her to do her part. Just before entering the Prince's room, Nino hears the Prince praying for his father to accept him so that he, his mother, his sister and his father, the King, may live a happy life. Nino cannot bring herself to kill Prince Zephiel, as this is all she wants as well, acceptance from her "mother" Sonia. Nino knows that betraying the Black Fang means death, and after explaining herself to Jaffar, she tells him that she is ready to die. She closes her eyes preparing for Jaffar to kill her when he actually tells Nino to follow him, and that they are leaving. However, while they were attempting to flee the manse, Ursula, another one of the Four Fangs, spots them and Jaffar proceeds to fight her and her troops, telling Nino to run and that she deserves to live. He refuses her offer to run with him and makes a last stand to cover for her and protect Zephiel as well. If you recruit Nino (talk with her using Eliwood/Hector), then she can talk to Jaffar and he would then join the group at the end of the chapter, although some among the group (particularly Hector and Matthew) did not think he should be so quickly forgiven for all of the comrades he had killed (namely Leila). In Night of Farewells (Eliwood's Chapter 26x, Hector's Chapter 28x) Jaffar accompanies Nino in her search for her mother Sonia (as she had already learned from Ursula that Sonia was not her real mother). When Nino confronts her mother and learns her origins, Jaffar is with her, and then they are aided by the rest of the group when Sonia sends Black Fang members after them both. Afterwards, he joins the group for the rest of the journey, so that he may atone for his sins. Jaffar will also join if Night of Farewells is skipped, as long as Nino talked to him. In Game ''Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken Description: ''The Black Fang's Angel of Death. Once served Nergal. Base Stats | Assassin | Ice |13 |34 |19 |25 |24 |10 |15 |11 |8 |6 | Sword - A | Killing Edge Elixir |} Growth Rates |65% |15% |40% |35% |20% |30% |30% |} Supports *Legault *Matthew *Nino Overall Jaffar's growth rates are quite low, but he has good starting stats, especially Strength, which is almost capped. His HP and Defense growths are low, but he will more likely dodge oncoming attacks with his incredibly high Speed and Skill With a Killing Edge, he can kill many enemies with his high Strength (unusually high for an Assassin) and his good chance of landing a Critical hit. However, some of his potential to kill enemies is lessened by the low strength cap for Assassins. He is still a solid unit, though, especially with his Silencer skill, which can instantly kill most enemies. Jaffar proves to be an asset and a solid unit for offense. Possible Endings Jaffar has two different endings, depending on whether or not he gets an A Rank Support with Nino. 'Default Ending' - Jaffar vanished in the final moments of the last battle. He still avoids the bounty hunters who seek out the famed Angel of Death. 'Nino and Jaffar's Ending' - They were married after the conflict and were gifted with two twin boys. Their time in Pherae was happy until bounty hunters came for Jaffar. To protect his family, he disappeared. Nino vanished in search of him. Quotes 'Battle Conversations' *Vs. Ursula in Chapter 26 Ursula: I cannot understand you. You serve perfection in the form of our masters. Yet you abandon such happiness? Jaffar: ......I ensure that Nino lives. That's all. *Vs. Sonia in Chapter 26x Jaffar: Here I come. Sonia: Ingrate! You owe your life to Lord Nergal! You and that girl, you're nothing but filth! But it matters not, as long as your essence remains intact. No other part of you now has any value. *Vs. Lloyd in Chapter 27 Lloyd: The "Angel of Death." Since the day I met you, I've always wondered... If we met in straight combat, who of us would win? Jaffar: ...... Lloyd: I think it's time that question was answered. *Vs. Linus in Chapter 27 Linus: Jaffar!! You traitorous scum! Jaffar: ...... Linus: Repent your sins, Jaffar! I bring you the Fang's justice! *Vs. Nergal in Final Chapter Jaffar: ...... Nergal: Hmph... It's you, Jaffar? Turning your sword against me, your master? Do you forget who raised you? You are worthless. Jaffar: ...Wrong. I am a man. Nergal: Oh, really? If so, then I will give you a man's death! Tactician Conversation Miscellaneous Quotes Final Chapter Quote Death Quote ''Fire Emblem: Awakening Base Stats |Assassin |15 |52 |35 |3 |40 |39 |15 |28 |21 |6+1 | Locktouch Movement +1 Lethality Pass Galeforce | Sword - A Bow - E | Killing Edge* |} ''*''Enemy only, joins unequipped Etymology The name 'Jaffar' means 'stream' in Arabic. There is a city in modern-day Israel named Jaffa, or 'Yafo'. It was an ancient Phoenician city later ruled at various times by the Israelites, Arabs, and European Crusaders. Jaffa was predominately populated by Arabs until the creation of the state of Israel in 1948 and is currently a part of the modern-day city Tel-Aviv. Trivia *The overworld sprites of the assassins in GBA games are all based on Jaffar's attire. *Jaffar's death quote of "And so it ends," is later said by Rikard as a portion of his death quote. *There is a grammatical error in his S and A rank battle history quote. "...Good, or so I here." should be "hear". Gallery File:Jaffaringame.png|Jaffar's portrait in ''Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken. File:Jaffar assassin animation.gif|Jaffar's attack animation. es:jaffar Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken characters Category:Black Fang members Category:Bonus characters